<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reminicent of the Old Days by CircularityObjection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331249">Reminicent of the Old Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircularityObjection/pseuds/CircularityObjection'>CircularityObjection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex &amp; Violence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Sunday Roast, Technobabble, Weird Penguins, plasma injectors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircularityObjection/pseuds/CircularityObjection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raffi and Seven's developing relationship, set a few weeks after the end of Picard season one. Raffi is a lil playful, Seven is stubborn. This is my imaginings of how things could have gone, pretty chill and a lil bit fluffy. </p><p>Update: not so chill and a lil bit fighty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raffi Musiker &amp; Seven of Nine, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been super inspired reading everyones Raffi/Seven fics over the past few months, it's exactly the outlet I needed for the certain *way I have been feeling* since our fave borg badass returned to the screen. I have been a major lurker so finally decided to make an account and post my own. First fic in a looooong ass time so please let me know what you think, hope you enjoy, big love and thanks to this awesome community :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raffi was sitting at her station at the helm of the La Sirena, sipping a coffee and absent mindedly flicking through a few news channels. Their mission at Coppelius had been a startling success, and she felt a smug satisfaction skipping through an article about what really went down on Mars, and the resulting lift of the ban on synthetic lifeforms. But the novelty reminiscent of the ‘old days’ was starting to wear off after weeks of waiting around doing very little but listening to Picard talk. Rios, with a new sense of pride, had insisted on delegating each member of the crew some proper duty shifts. To uphold a certain kind of standard under the eyes of Starfleet, and not wanting them to fall into complacency by becoming too reliant on the holograms. It was a stark contrast to the sad spaceman act and while she was pleased for her friends change in demeanour, these late night shifts were getting repetitive and she kinda selfishly hoped that he would start to ease up a bit. </p><p>She heard a few brisk footsteps behind her, the clank on the metal grate stairs echoing around the relative quiet of the sleeping ship, and lifted her head to see Seven striding over to take her seat at the tactical controls about a meter or so away. She didn't say anything, just opened up the sub space relays and began trying to download what looked like an encrypted data stream. Raffi put her feet up on the console and sipped her coffee. She wasn't really bothered by this lack of pleasantries. The two had seemingly bonded to a certain degree over their respective troubles over the past fourteen years. Much of it an unspoken understanding, and Raffi respected the woman enough to keep her distance. In her mind though, Raffi was well aware that it probably wasn't a mistake that Seven had chosen to go about her midnight dabbling during her shift, and was a little bit warmed by the fact that this hardened ranger was comfortable in her proximity. It was certainly nice having her around.</p><p>Seven sighed out loud as the console beeped, indicating a new transmission.</p><p>“Trouble?” Raffi asked politely. She was always a little bit curious at the secretive goings on of this deadpan operative. </p><p>“No. Not really” Seven sighed again, still looking at the glowing orange display. “Just trying to keep updated on The Rangers last few assignments.” </p><p>Raffi nodded a few times and swung back round in her chair while Seven began tapping out a transmission of her own. Cradling her coffee, she gently kicked off the console with her feet, swaying around a bit on the swivel. </p><p>“Anything interesting?” She enquired lightly. It wasn't really any of her business but dammit she was bored. And she sensed some of the same restlessness in Seven, figured that was probably the reason she was suddenly so interested in what the Rangers were getting up to anyway. It was a thankless, unrelenting job and Raffi thought that in her place she would probably jump at the opportunity for a few weeks off, but Seven was used to getting things done. It was one of the things she admired about her. It seemed that although there were similarities in their past traumas, the two had dealt with it in vastly different ways. Seven had jumped right back into her responsibilities as a Ranger, probably with a whole new fierceness. The galaxy did not wait for those to grieve. Raffi however, whilst starting out on a path with an end in mind, had slipped into despondency and regret. Her goal of proving the conspiracy behind the Mars attack had got muddled up with bitterness and seeking her own desperate redemption. Any clarity she once had quickly got lost in the paranoia from the drugs. In the end, she sat back and watched in a drunken stupor as her life crumbled around her.</p><p>“Same old shit.” Seven replied after a while. “Theft, disputes over territory, but there's been an increase in gang violence since I took out Bjayzl. Cut off one head a couple more pop up… and the Rangers are down a few more vessels. Need to speak to someone about that… Raffi?”</p><p>Raffi shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up to see Seven had stopped typing and was peering over at her. 

“Shit. Yeah, sorry, I’m listening.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Seven asked, brow raised with a slight concerned interest in her blue eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just tired” Raffi gave an unconvincing smile and took another sip of the lukewarm coffee. “Tell me more about this gang violence.”</p><p>Seven narrowed her eyes a bit and Raffi felt herself being considered for few moments before Seven turned back to her screen and began scrolling through her notes. </p><p>“Well, there’s a bit of unrest on Freecloud.” </p><p>Raffi dropped her feet back to the deck with a clunk. Mind instantly going back to her son, Gabe.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Seven said, looking back at her with an assuring half smile. “There's always been a hierarchy behind the scenes… A few kingpins scuffling for dominance.” She turned back to her screen and resumed typing. “They try and keep it as under wraps as possible. Normally The Rangers wouldn't step in but I feel somewhat personally responsible in this instance.” She sighed again and rubbed her face in her hands before continuing with her transcript.</p><p>Raffi thought about this for a minute. Seven hadn't really mentioned Bjayzl before. Of course Cris had filled her in with the shit hot fire storm that went down in the club. It had been one of the most interesting things to talk about, and with a few drinks, the perfect distraction from her own troubles once she had reluctantly beamed back onboard. Seven of Nine, The Ex Borg Fenris Ranger From the Delta Quadrant and her secret lust for revenge. Or at least that was the way Cris had told it, but she had been deeply effected upon hearing Sevens story. It gave her a fresh appreciation for what she still had, no matter how distant her son was to her now. And although Raffi thought that in the end Seven had done what any mother would have done given the opportunity, The Ex Borg Fenris Ranger From the Delta Quadrant was sitting directly across from her now, clearly struggling and still trying to deal with the consequences of the action she took. </p><p>“Are you planning on going back?” Raffi asked, it was her turn to be concerned. </p><p>“I don't know. I don't think so. Probably best to keep my head down.”</p><p>Raffi nodded slowly to herself, looking out of the viewscreen to the impossibly fast line of stars wooshing over their heads. Slightly relieved.</p><p>“If you are tired I can keep an eye on things here. I think I’ll be here for a while.”</p><p>Raffi looked over at the other woman who was leaning over the console and frowning slightly at the vast amount of data. She looked up again and caught Raffi’s eye. “There’s only three more hours till day shift. You look like you could do with some rest.”</p><p>“I dunno, Seven.” She yawned and slouched back in the chair. She was tired. Having spent the previous night drinking and dancing with Rios who was entirely non sympathetic to her impending night shift, despite it being wholly his decision. “Are you sure?” She trusted Seven at the helm and supposed she would probably be much better off in her own bed than passing out in the operations chair, and although she had gotten more than she expected from the Ranger, she doubted she would be up for disclosing many more juicy details. Not much of a talker that one. Especially when it came to what went down on Freecloud. Seven blinked and smiled across at her with a little head shrug indicating that she really didn't mind. “Go. I’ll tell em’ I got up early and you just left.”</p><p>Raffi laughed and spun around in her chair once more, noisily stretching all her limbs and standing up with a big yawn. This woman was a fucking diamond. Seven went back to her screen, trying to hide her enjoyment at Raffi’s overly enthusiastic stretch. Raffi turned and started to head towards her quarters but stopped for a second in passing, laying a hand on Seven’s back, who pretended not to notice, but had paused in her typing. She gave the weary shoulders a gentle rub, tracing the brown leather affectionately with her thumb “Night, honey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Seven gets a lil bit sick of Raffi's shit. But we all know she loves her really. More fluff. I literally cannot help it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the crew of the La Sirena were sitting down in the mess when Raffi rolled out of bed around midday. Elnor, Picard, and Rios were sitting at a table chatting over lunch, and she could see Anges through the windows to sickbay talking with the EMH and tapping at one of the consoles. She had already eaten a late breakfast in her quarters so wandered over to the bridge where she could see Seven leaning forward in her chair, hands clasped between her legs and talking earnestly with Soji who looked up at her approaching. “Hey guys, sorry am I interrupting?” </p><p>“Hey Raffi” Soji greeted her and stood up from her chair looking thoughtful. “No it’s fine, I’m gonna go get some food. Thanks, Seven.” She smiled at both of them and wandered off down the steps to join the others.</p><p>“I totally did interrupt something.” Raffi slumped down into her chair and then sat up straight excitedly, “was it a moment? Oh it was. You were having a moment.”</p><p>“Soji wanted to talk to me, yes.” Seven replied, leaning back in her chair and spinning round slowly to face her, legs spread, hands still clasped but now across her stomach.</p><p>“What were you talking about?” Raffi teased. “Borg transwarp tech? Ooh, your thinking of synthesising a cat! Am I close?”</p><p>“You slept well, I assume?” replied Seven with a raised eyebrow, not taking the bait. Raffi positioned her elbow on the console and rested her head against her knuckles. Trying to out stare the Ranger but failing miserably. Face cracking out into a grin. “Yeah, thanks for covering for me.”</p><p>“Anytime.” Raffi watched Sevens face soften just a little as she said it and the look made her smile widely again. </p><p>“If you must know she was interested in how I dealt with starting my life again after the collective. Being a Borg drone for eighteen years is not quite the same as having your entire life fabricated and implanted, but the invasive nature and lost years share a certain similarity. I think she realized that after her time on the artefact. The sense of not being in control of your own fate.” </p><p>Raffi’s smile was gone now. The seriousness of this statement was not what she was ready for. It hadn't occurred to her that there would be others onboard La Sirena who would find a bit of relief in Seven, in knowing that there was someone else who could half understand what they were going through. </p><p>“Well… How did you deal with it?” Raffi asked tentatively. Seven smiled with a slight sadness, raised her eyebrow again, and looked into her eyes. “With great difficulty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right you lot” Picard’s low voice rumbled across the deck, breaking the gentle pause between them. Raffi took one last sympathetic look at those sparkling ocean eyes before they both swivelled around to their stations. </p><p> </p><p>A good while later, Raffi was sitting on the couch in her quarters and kicking her boots off when she heard the familiar predetermined rhythmic steps of a certain former Borg heading down the corridor. Her quarters were small and the couch barely fitted in the room at all, so when she leaned over and waved her hand out, the sensor picked up the movement and stopped the door from closing. She had been doing this for well over five minutes now. The hospitality hologram had appeared more than once to ask her the nature of the emergency. </p><p>“Hey! Seven, hold up!” Seven stopped in her stride and turned around. She leaned against the door frame, hands behind her back, taking in the limber woman who was leaning over the arm of the couch with one boot still half on her foot.</p><p>“Raffi… do you require assistance?” She enquired, slightly humoured. </p><p>“No. I mean, yes.” Raffi tried to disguise the odd movement by reaching forward and grabbing the hem of Sevens jacket, pulling her into the room. “Sit with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Seven was a little bit startled by this sudden grab but complied, stumbling into the room and letting herself be pulled down onto the squishy grey couch next to Raff. She watched as she kicked the boot off and brought her knees up, arm over the back of the sofa resting her head on her knuckles again and turning to face her. The door closed with a light swish. </p><p>“It was good of you to talk to Soji.”</p><p>Seven blinked and tilted her head. “She is coming to terms with it all. Her time with the other synths definitely helped, apart from the whole mass genocide thing.” Raffi laughed at that and Seven turned to look into the warm golden brown eyes, finding a hint of a smile on her own face. Raffi was looking at her rather intensely. There was a deep understanding in this woman. The way she cracked a joke but always got to the heart of the matter, not taking any bullshit but naturally putting the people around her at ease. Seven watched, unmoving, as she lifted her head from her hand and extended her arm across the back of the couch towards her. She reached up and gently stroked Seven’s hair behind her ear. Seven tried not to react as she slowly rested her fingers against her neck and traced her cheekbone with her thumb. She was not accustomed to people touching her like this, and hadn't been for a long time, but the way Raffi just kept lazily smiling at her, so confident in her actions, made her believe that this was exactly what she was supposed to be doing, and eventually Seven closed her eyes and gave into the touch. </p><p>Raffi’s hand moved down her neck, pausing to gently squeeze her collarbone before putting her arm around her, resting her head in the crook of her elbow. Seven opened her eyes to find the taller woman had shuffled right up next to her, so close she was taking in the smell of her and feeling a few stray curls brushing against her nose.</p><p>“Raffi…” Seven began but didn't know what to say.</p><p>“Hmm.” The other woman started playing with her hair. Running her fingers through it and massaging her scalp. Seven decided not to intervene. Raffi started twisting a lock through her finger and following the strand to her temple, unexpectedly brushing against the sensitive skin near her ocular implant, which made Seven twitch involuntarily. “Oh,” Raffi laughed, a little surprised. She tentatively did it again. Seven twitched. Raffi laughed. </p><p>“Oh my Gods, are you ticklish?”</p><p>“Okay, we’re done here.” Seven reached up to grab Raffi’s hand before she could stroke her temple for a third time and Raffi, seeing the stern look on Sevens face, laughed even harder. </p><p>“Baby, I’m only playing.” Raffi pouted as Seven took her arm from around her shoulders holding both hands firmly by the wrist.</p><p>“Well one of us was at the helm all day, as well as covering half the night shift. I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“Hey that's not fair, you know I would have stayed up!” Raffi declared incredulously as Seven started pushing her back into the couch with a solid grip still on her wrists. “It's only twenty hundred hours, watch a holo with me?” </p><p>Seven huffed but loosened her grip a little. Raffi was looking up at her now, eyes glittering mischievously from the slightly compromising position. </p><p>“I didn't hurt you, did I?” Raffi asked softly, sudden concern crossing her features. </p><p>“No.” Seven sighed and let go of her arms. Sitting back on the couch. “It’s just a little bit...” She paused, searching for the right word.</p><p>“...Ticklish?” Raffi offered. Seven reached across to gently bat the woman who was now lying back on the couch and snickering to herself. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” She said earnestly, sitting upright again and nudging her highly unamused companion with her shoulder. “Sooo…. Klingon opera or Klingon opera?”</p><p>Seven put her face in her hands and let out a long breath. “You have got to be kidding me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for your kudos and comments guys!! There is more to come. Also quick note, I like to think that Seven is not too insecure about her implants at this point, especially among friends, but regaining her human phisiology no doubt left some pretty jacked up nerve endings hence the twitching, in case that came across as Raffi being insensitive. Live long and prosper bitchaas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe a slight hint of kink in this one but the unbearable cuteness continues... for now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily for Seven, Raffi had the foresight to download some more palatable holomovies when they were last in range of a federation space station. Even so, she wasn't sure what kinda thing Seven liked to relax (if she even did relax, apart from just necking straight bourbon.) and after declaring the cheery earth cartoons completely juvenile, and the odd animated sequences gifted by the synths of the Coppelius station just downright bizarre, Raffi settled on a rather long winded but informative documentary about the native wildlife on the icy moon of Andoria. </p><p>Seven watched for a few minutes before deeming these cuddly penguin looking type creatures “acceptable” and with a roll of her eyes had let Raffi drag her over to sit on the bed for a better view. </p><p>Seven had passed out after about forty five minutes. Leaning against the bulkhead with legs crossed out in front of her, boots and jacket settled neatly at the foot of the bed. Raffi lay beside her, head rested on her chest listening to the slow heavy breathing and regular heartbeat, while the monotone narrator rambled on about some dumb temperature resistant algae. A heavy arm was draped across her shoulders, pinning her down in Sevens cautious attempt to brace herself against any more of Raffi’s sneak attacks, but Raffi didn't mind. She felt safe in the strong vigilantes arms even if it was passed off as a necessary precaution. </p><p>Not being able to help herself, Raffi reached out across Sevens stomach and caressed the Rangers mesh encased hand, running her fingers over a metal tipped thumb. The seemingly sleeping ex-drone spread her fingers to find hers and let them slowly intertwine the way they had those few weeks ago in the mess hall during their first game of Kal-toh. </p><p>“You woke me.”</p><p>Raffi shifted her head a little to look up at Seven who’s eyes were still closed, small frown lines on her temple, but still breathing gently and holding Raffi’s hand. </p><p>“Sorry, um...” Raffi whispered. “You were snoring.”</p><p>“Borg don't snore.”</p><p>Raffi snorted. “Is that a fact?” </p><p>“It is.” Seven replied firmly, but opened one eye to peer down at the woman as if assessing her expression for signs of truthfulness. Raffi maintained her poker face under the glare until Seven breathed in deeply and stretched a little, closing her eyes again but pulling Raffi into an even tighter hold. She let go of her hand and moved it over Raffi’s hip, who in turn wrapped hers snugly around Sevens waist. </p><p>This was too perfect. Raffi couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable and secure. Not a thought in her head as she indulgently snuggled into the infamous woman who was now resting her cheek on her soft curls and attempting to doze off again. The comradery between them had gone without saying for a long time now, and as much as Seven tried to stay professional and save face, Raffi needed more. She craved the physical closeness of another human being and had been slowly encouraging the intimacy between them to unfold naturally until she felt confidant that the other woman would not refuse her fairly innocent advances. Raffi was a toucher, a hugger, and she knew that behind the stoic facade, Seven was intrigued by her seemingly effortless ability and willingness to reach out to others. Eventually, resistance had been futile. </p><p>“Seven?” Raffi nuzzled into her a little before lifting her head up to look at the sleepy figure who moved her chin and flicked her eyes open again to return the gaze. Raffi moved her hand up and settled her palm on Sevens chest, gently stroking her clavicle. She lost herself in the swimming blue eyes and stern frown for a second before Seven leaned into her, cupping her cheek with her metal fingers and pulling her into a rough kiss. </p><p>Raffi moaned lightly at the sweet gesture she had been waiting for and moved her hand from sevens collar bone, wrapping it around her neck so as not to let her go. But Seven had no intention of letting go and moved her steel grip tightly around Raffi’s body, repositioning and leaning over her, deepening the kiss. Slightly taken off guard but not entirely surprised by this carefully orchestrated dominance, Raffi let herself be held in complete bliss as Sevens delicious wet lips moved urgently against her own. Seven had admitted that she liked to be in control. So Raffi had been rather coy in letting her think that she was. There had been a certain tension in their first proper interaction, the way in which the slightly shorter but stockier woman had sized her up before turning around and submitting herself to be handcuffed. Raffi pretended not to notice but had held on firmly to the rigged cuffs for just a moment longer than necessary. Eyeing Sevens posture from behind while she continued the briefing, secretly enjoying the slightly playful dynamic of restricting the formidable Fenris Ranger.</p><p>Everything had got a bit more serious after that, Raffi had been hoping that all would go well on Freecloud and she wouldn't have to return to La Sirena at all. The crew miraculously reuniting with Seven and Elnor in the Borg cube at Coppelius had definitely been a slight improvement to her mood though, and she found herself once again in the strong, silent orbit of the woman with whom an initial attraction was very quickly growing into something more. She supposed, in the hot embrace, that everything had turned out alright in the end after all. </p><p>Seven didn't seem to pick up on Raffi’s distraction and was still roughly pushing herself on top of her, trying to prove that she was not adverse to initiating this contact and by no means inexperienced. Raffi was weak from the assault, and more than a little bit turned on, but gently broke the embrace by pushing back against Sevens shoulders. Seven’s eyes flickered across her face questioningly but she held off, waiting for Raff to clarify.  </p><p>“Do you want me to go?” She asked a little bluntly, and Raffi’s heart broke a little bit at the guarded defensiveness behind her eyes. She smiled up at her reassuringly and stroked her chin, thumb resting in dimple, shaking her head to indicate that this was definitely not the case. </p><p>“No, honey.” She knew the Ranger had been about two seconds away from falling asleep on her, and didn't want to rush things. She also sensed the smallest vein of vulnerability that Seven was trying to hide by asserting herself, and although passionate, that fucking narrator was still talking about weird penguins regurgitating space fish in the background. </p><p>Seven seemed to understand and leaned in to give her a soft peck on the lips, her face not giving away much emotion. Raffi bit her lip and smiled up at the ranger before pushing her back, rolling over and straddling her so that she was now the one on top. Seven upheld her expressionless composure but Raffi heard her breathing increase as she pinned her wrists against the bed and the power balance shifted. </p><p>“Oh is that how you wanna play, Musiker?” Seven finally gave in to a sly smile.</p><p>Raffi bit her lip again and wrinkled her nose down at her catch who wasn't putting up a struggle, but with a sigh rolled off onto her side, head in hand. </p><p>“Mmm.” Raffi sighed contentedly, taking in the woman lying beside her before she began scrambling underneath them for the covers. Seven blinked a few times and exhaled. Running a hand through her golden locks and rolling her eyes with a slightly amused look on her face, but she shifted over and allowed Raffi to pull the blanket up and tuck her in none the less. Raffi leaned over to kiss Seven again, stroking her hair, and felt giddy as those warm lips softly kissed her back. </p><p>The only light in the room was coming from the reflected images of the holo and Raffi rolled over to wriggle out of her trousers, flinging them on the floor, before telling the computer to turn the damn thing off. She snuggled herself into a ball under the covers and went to ask Seven if she wanted something to sleep in, but the hard-ass Ranger was already breathing slow and heavy, looking pretty comfortable where she was, mouth slightly open as she dreamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter felt a little clunky and gets a little bit sweary but lets have some A N G S T</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven was sitting at the tactical station again, grudgingly filing through the Fenris data logs.  There was only so much she could do for the Rangers running on empty, and the new routine of Captain Rios’ freighter had been a welcome change of pace. She had taken full advantage of this opportunity to recuperate, whilst also being of use to Picard and the others. However she still felt obligated to her organisation and she sighed, exasperated, as she studied the recent briefing and read the urgent request for a loan of her ship. </p><p>It was evening now and most of the crew had gone to relax after another day of dull negotiations, Picard acting as a go between between the federation and the synth colony, Soji as ambassador. She hadn't seen much of Raffi since waking up in her bed at exactly 0600 that morning, fully clothed.</p><p>She had spent years regenerating in her bio suits but now that she was more accustomed and physically adapted to proper sleep, the sensation had been sticky and slightly disconcerting. Reminiscent of late nights drinking on Fenris, her and the other Rangers passing out where they dropped, and bouncing up again for another day of strenuous ‘peace keeping’ which despite their best efforts, often ended in a shoot out followed by more drinking. </p><p>She sat up in bed and considered the woman sleeping next to her. Raffi. Another intelligent ex-Starfleet officer who had beamed her aboard with only a nanosecond to spare. She was grateful for this quick response and then suitably impressed by the mastermind behind the infiltration of Bjayzl’s club. She took an instant liking to the woman but was half relived upon learning that she had not been planning on continuing the mission, she felt slightly guilty for manipulating the plan to suit her own motives, and potentially endangering Picard and the crew. Raffi had not only saved her life by beaming her aboard the La Sirena, but also unknowingly sent her directly within reach of the tyrant she had been pursuing for the last thirteen years. The result had been unavoidable, but the ruthless act of revenge did little to relieve her aching loneliness. They had both been equally surprised at finding the other again in the Borg cube, Raffi’s smile had been apparent and Seven was soothed by the ease in which she displayed her emotions as she led her to the long range sensors. Elnor had been right, it really had seemed like a lost cause, so once the threat had been neutralized and they finally had a chance to decompress from the experience, she had taken the chance and reached out to Raff. Gently but confidently taking her hand during their game of Kal-Toh. A little touch at first, but Raffi’s wide eyes looking back at her made her chest tighten in an unusually pleasant way as the touch was reciprocated. She looked down at the peaceful figure who was curled up in a ball facing away from her, slumbering delicately. She tried not to wake her as she got up and pulled on her boots, intending to go back to her own quarters for a clean shirt and a shower, but the light sleeper had been stirred by her movements and before she could reach the door...</p><p>“Hey.” Raffi yawned and rolled around a bit, Seven turned around to look at her.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Morning, mmm. What time is it?” She asked, groggily.</p><p>“0606”</p><p>“Jeez… are you always up this early?”</p><p>“Yes.” Seven replied, matter of factly.</p><p>“Jeez…” Raffi said again, yawning and rubbing her eyes. “Well, stay for a coffee?”</p><p>“Stay for a holomovie, stay for a coffee...” Seven teased, but softened a little bit as she did so. “I suppose that would be agreeable.”</p><p>“Agreeable… hah.” Raffi laughed and curled back up onto her side, nuzzling her face into the pillow clearly quite happy to doze off again. Seven walked over to the replicator and tapped in for two black coffees, watching them glimmer into existence before taking the cups and sitting on the bed by Raffi’s feet. Raffi begrudgingly sat up and extended an arm for the coffee. Smiling gratefully before taking a sip. </p><p>“So.” She said, smiling mischievously at Seven over the rim of her mug.</p><p>“So.” Seven repeated back with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile of her own. Raffi’s mood was infectious and her grin widened as she reached out an arm grabbing the air for Seven to come closer. Seven loved the way this woman was so clear in her feelings and intentions. There was little to be confused about and Seven once again complied, moving in closer to her and letting her cheek be peppered with a few playful kisses and an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back. </p><p>“What have you got planned for today?” Raffi asked, letting go of Seven and leaning back against the bulkhead, taking another sip of the coffee.</p><p>“Well first things first, a shower.” Seven took a sip of her own beverage. “I can't believe you let me fall asleep in my clothes.”</p><p>Raffi laughed. “Aww, babe.” and then another mischievous grin. “Yeah me neither to be honest… but you looked so peaceful.”</p><p> </p><p>“More homework?” Raffi swaggered up behind Seven at the controls and settled down in her seat at navigation. “I didn't see much of you today, not avoiding me are you?”</p><p>“I was helping Iain with repairs. The ship is functioning within reasonable parameters but there is still minor damage from the crash landing on Coppelius. And yes, I was just about to make a call. And no.” She said determinedly, turning to look directly at Raffi, brow raised. “I was not avoiding you.”</p><p>Raffi smiled at the frank sincerity. “Hmm. Okay. Good. Should I leave you to it?”</p><p>“It’s fine. Not exactly classified.” Seven replied as she opened up the sub space transmission link and scrolled for a while, delving into a deep recess of contacts. She sent the request and waited.  Raffi watched the restlessness manifest in the rhythmic tapping of Sevens tritanium plated fingers as the gentle beep of an impending video link went on for quite a while. “God dammit.” Seven muttered right before the call was suddenly answered, a grubby looking human face peering up through the screen. There was a distinct clattering in the background and Seven blinked a few times while the human, probably female, fiddled around and stabilized the connection. </p><p>“Yo! Seven, how you doing?” Seven raised her eyebrows and didn't return the greeting. </p><p>“Banks. The Rangers need a ship.”</p><p>“What happened to yours? Hey, where even are you?”</p><p>“It was destroyed. And that information is on a need to know basis.”</p><p>“when you say destroyed…”</p><p>“Obliterated into the forcefield surrounding Vashti.”</p><p>“Huh…” The Banks person stopped for a moment. “Well that's a bummer.”</p><p>Raffi laughed a little. “Ooft.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Seven replied, to neither of them in particular.“Payment may be delayed but if you know of something available?” </p><p>“Ugh. You're killing me here. But there’s a cruiser being refitted on Gylfi. I’ll see if we can speed things along a bit. If you can wait a few more days I’ll send you the coordinates.”</p><p>“Thank you. Miok will be in touch to pick it up.”</p><p>“Ugh. Miok. Really? I hate that guy.” </p><p>Seven rolled her eyes and went to end the transmission. “Which is why it’s me making the request. We’ll be in touch. Seven out.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Raffi’s turn to raise her eyebrows as Seven turned around to face her. </p><p>“Can you check the encryption on that link, make sure it is uncompromised?”</p><p>“Sure. Worried about a third party?”</p><p>“Not particularly. She’s trustworthy but a little erratic, it’s worth checking before any more information goes through.”</p><p>“Looks okay so far. More ex-Starfleet?” Raffi asked as she tapped her console, analysing the source of the data stream and the several wavelengths it had passed through to meet them.</p><p>“Not quite. I believe she left the academy before they made that decision for her.”</p><p>“A little young for you, don't you think?”</p><p>Seven looked at Raffi. “That has never been the nature of our relationship.” And then after a reluctant pause, “She was a friend of Icheb.”</p><p>Raffi stopped. She had never heard Seven say Ichebs name. Of course she’d done a little bit of harmless investigating after what she’d heard about Freecloud, whilst many XB’s had been reported missing in the last few years, not many of them had been decorated Starfleet officers and even without Cris’ intel, it wouldn't have taken a genius to make the connection. She had stopped her digging with the unexpected return of the ranger. Seven was suddenly a lot more real than a federation legend, and by no means just another interesting conspiracy to uncover. Her life was her business, and anyway, the more she found out about the situation the more sick it made her feel.</p><p>“Icheb.” Raffi said the name quietly, unsure if she should really proceed, but since Seven had brought it up, “Your son?”</p><p>Seven had turned back to her display and was slowly pulling up a few complicated maps, zooming in on places of interest and rolling through the planets with a flick of her wrist, but obviously still paying attention. After a while she spoke. </p><p>“His birth parents engineered him to be a biological weapon against the Borg. We rescued him twice from that fate and he returned to earth with Voyager. He was my friend, my student, I cared for him like my own flesh and blood. I also owe him my life, but in the end I led him right to the harvesters.”</p><p>Raffi took a deep breath and looked over at the woman who was still sternly swiping through maps of the Qiris sector, but not really looking at them. She was trying to think of what she could possibly say to this when Seven spoke again, </p><p>“I’ve spent thirteen years waiting for the opportunity to vaporise that cunt.”</p><p>Raffi raised her eyebrows and turned her head sharply to look at Seven whose augmented hand was resting on the console clenching and unclenching tightly in a slow but restless motion. It was the first sure sign of agitation. Raffi had never really seen Seven angry, and although very good at keeping things hidden, even this small dismissible movement was enough to indicate the obvious fury resting beneath the surface. </p><p>“Well… She’s gone now, Seven. She can’t hurt anyone else.” Raffi felt herself treading very carefully. She had of course been morbidly curious about all of this but now, seeing this violent, confused hatred in her friend was bringing up an unexpected feeling of trepidation.</p><p>“Yeah. She’s a bloody puddle on the floor of a seedy club. I killed her and now there are more people being killed because of her. Thirteen years, Raffi. Thirteen years.” Seven looked up to meet her, eyes swimming with disgust. “I thought I would feel different. I thought this would make it feel better but it doesn't. It fucking doesn't, I’m just as fucked up as before, shit, probably more. My whole purpose for the last decade has been fed on hatred and revenge so what the fuck do I do now?” </p><p>Raffi took another deep breath and gazed back at her companion who had undoubtedly endured enough bullshit for several lifetimes and was finally reaching her limit. It was only now starting to make sense why The Ranger was still here at all, hiding away from the reality of a situation finally concluded after so long. She was lost. And there didn't seem to be anything Raffi could do to help her. </p><p>“Seven, it’s okay.” Was all she could think to say. </p><p>It was Sevens turn to take a deep breath, she shut down the console and slouched back in her chair. “I’m sorry. It’s been… more complicated to deal with than I expected. After so long planning for this it’s difficult to accept that I was not prepared for the outcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Introducing a few OCs here, and a planet, Gylfi, which is a name of an old swedish king or something I found on wikipidea and thought went well with the whole Fenris mythology ting. Couldn't help myself Cameo-ing my own shameless self-insert, Banks, from a warm up/prequal thing I wrote prior to this following the days after Ichebs death. I may post that here at somepoint but hey ho, for now, back to the story xx</p><p>Also props to whoevers line that was about vaporising that bitch, I cant remember off the top of my head but, head nod, amazing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AH REALLY DINNAE HINK THATS APPROPRIATE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So maybe Iain is canonicly spelt Ian, but Scotland, and I've written it now so. HINK O THE PLASMA INJECTORS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Och, well ah dunno about that, lassie. Yeh cannae just fling a few new relays in there and hope for the best, she’s a warp core no a fish supper. ‘Hink o the plasma injectors!”</p><p>“I fail to see the relation between quantum mechanics and fried food.” Seven slipped out from under the panel she had been reconfiguring and looked up at the grimy engineering hologram who was standing over her, holographic space grime. It was a nice touch.</p><p>“Ah turned them thrusters inside oot just last week, and now you come along gieen it all that. She’s a delicate piece of engineering, hen. Ah really dinnae hink its appropriate…”</p><p>“I am well aware of the complexities. I’ve been assigned to get this ship functioning to the best of its abilities, I have a suitable knowledge of numerous upgrades that would increase the efficiency of this vessel. It may not be in your regulation manual but I can assure you, I know what I am doing. Now pass me the hypo-spanner.”</p><p>“Oh aye, well if ya ken, ya ken. Bloody regulation manual my arse.” Iain reluctantly handed the spanner to Seven who slid back under the panel. “She’s a wee bit peely-wally I’ll gie ye that but if we start leaking plasma oot the rear, god help ye, you'll be o’er that bulkheid.” </p><p>Seven raised her eyebrows as she reconnected the troublesome conduits. “That would indeed be unfortunate.”</p><p>It was about 0900 the next day. Raffi had plodded along to check on Seven in her quarters but had not been surprised to find them empty. After her swift retreat last night, Raffi thought it best to leave her to her thoughts but she wanted to check up on her now that things had cooled down. She couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible for this crisis the former Borg was going through. If she hadn't bumped into them at Vashti, none of this would have happened. But then again, it was Seven who had come to their aid after all and it didn’t seem like there was a force in the galaxy that could stop her once she had her mind set on something. Especially a situation that ran so deep as avenging Icheb’s untimely death. She had a new understanding of the woman now. She had thought it was a certain strength that Raffi herself had lacked that kept the Ranger going over the years. Now she could see that the steadfast conviction had been a coping mechanism, albeit a little more productive than her own, but a coping mechanism none the less. And now the troubled Borg was facing reality by lying on the tread-plated floor of the La Sirena, arguing with a Scottish hologram.</p><p>“If you would stop trying to threaten me and assist, that would be helpful, which is what you are programmed to be. Check the output from the power matrix. I need an accurate reading if this is going to work.”</p><p>Raffi observed the exchange with interest as Iain muttered a few indistinguishable swear words under his breath and wandered off towards the back of the ship. Two legs were visible from underneath an exposed panel and the occasional buzz of a hypo-tool harmonised with the gentle hum of the engines, which were a lot more audible this far down into the ships systems. </p><p>“Hey.” Raffi said casually.</p><p>Seven sat up a little too quickly and Raffi heard a small thud of what she assumed was Sevens skull coming into contact with the bulkhead.</p><p>“Ow, shit.” Seven slipped out from under the panel, grimacing slightly and rubbing her head. “I didn't hear you coming.”</p><p>Raffi suppressed a small laugh. “Damn, sorry. Yeah it’s a little loud down here. Anyway… I brought you a coffee.”</p><p>Seven sat up and watched as Raffi slid down to sit cross legged across from her, extending a hand to pass a clear mug of brown liquid. </p><p>“Thanks.” Seven replied, taking the drink and leaning back against the metal hull.</p><p>“I added some cream, thought you could do with a boost.”</p><p>“Cream is irrelevant, but I appreciate it. Thanks.” She said again.</p><p>Raffi smiled as the Ranger took a sip, her blue eyes lighting up slightly at the smooth taste. Maybe not so irrelevant.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure you were alright after, you know...” Raffi trailed off, blowing on her own coffee even though it had already cooled sufficiently on the walk down. </p><p>“I’m fine. But its probably a good thing you showed up before I decompiled Iain.” </p><p>“Hah, yeah if he calls me lassie one more time…” Raffi smiled warmly again at the ranger but then took on a more serious tone. “If you want to talk… About Bjayzl, or… Icheb. I just want you to know I’m here, okay.”</p><p>Raffi noticed a very slight flinch at the mention of Ichebs name but Seven said nothing so she continued.</p><p>“I don't assume to know what you are going through, but whatever is going on at Freecloud isn’t your fault. I mean, someone had to do something about that bitch. And you said it yourself, there's always gonna be a power struggle there, so don't take on all the responsibility. You can’t always save the galaxy.”</p><p>“Hah, tell that to Picard.” Seven responded.</p><p>Raffi laughed, “yeah well, believe me I’ve tried. J-L wouldn't even let death get in the way of his sense of duty. You two definitely have a habit of wanting to save the day, that's for sure, but just because you were Borg doesn't mean you owe anything to anyone.”</p><p>Seven raised her eyebrows in contemplation and took another sip of her coffee. Raffi was astute in assuming that while Seven used to be un-phased by the horrors that she had committed while part of the collective, the return of her human nature had eventually brought about a small but not insignificant sense of guilt. The opposite reaction would be to see herself as a victim, which she doubted would render her of much use to anyone. She had a vast knowledge well beyond the comprehension of most humans and it would be irresponsible not to use her unique abilities to help those less fortunate. But maybe Raffi was right, she didn't have to do it all on her own any more. She had spent years trying to untangle the federations mess, and there had been victories as well as defeats. Any debt she harboured had long since been repaid.</p><p>Raffi spoke softly, interrupting Sevens thoughts. “You’ve got to look out for yourself first, that's all I’m saying.”</p><p>“Here, lassie! Why may I ask, for the sake of all ‘hings tangible, did ye reroute life support through the auxiliary power couplings?” Iain, looking absolutely beside himself, had stepped back into view and was gesturing wildly at the vast array of components underneath the exposed plating.</p><p>“Okay.” Raffi got up and took Sevens now empty mug as well as her own and made towards the exit. “I’m out, come find me later, yeah? We’re having Sunday roast.”</p><p>“Sunday roast? Heavens above, it’s Tuesday ya bunch ae dafties. Is nothing sacred? What did ma photons do to deserve this. And dinnae hink for a second I havnae seen that pish yous pass off as whiskey. Nae respect, I tell ye.”</p><p>Raffi walked away shaking her head as Seven began reminding Iain that as a hologram, he had never even tried bourbon, let alone scotch, and the subtle differences between malts was fairly insignificant when replicated from his rudimentary matrices. A backhanded comment on the ships systems that did not seem to be going down particularly well, judging by the tone of the illegible expletives coming from the indignant holo as she made her way back to the main deck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TuSedAy rOaSt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well thank you all so much for coming. I know things have been rather slow the past few weeks but I am grateful for your patience. The federation lifting the ban on synthetic life forms is by no means a small feat, and it would not have been possible without each and every one of you. So here’s to new friends, and new adventures. Cheers!” </p><p>Picard raised his glass with a smile and the motley crew, who were squished around two tables pushed together in the mess, joined in the toast. A smattering of cheers and clinking wine glasses all round. </p><p>“Can you pass the potatoes?” Raffi asked Elnor who was in a heated discussion with Cris over who would be carving the bird. Eventually, Soji slipped between them and picked up the knife, sticking the carving fork into the chicken with some disgruntled noises of surprise from the two men. </p><p>“I still don’t understand,” Elnor said with a sigh as he passed Raffi the roast potatoes, “Why it is called Sunday Roast. I mean, by the Earth calendar it is not Sunday, and these dishes weren't even roasted, they were replicated.”</p><p>“Maybe try not to think about it too hard, kid.” Rios muttered.</p><p>“Elnor,” Picard interrupted, “It is an Earth tradition and we are celebrating, even if the circumstances are a little... untraditional.”</p><p>“Just think of it as Tuseday roast, hon.” Raffi said comfortingly, passing the dish of potatoes along to Agnes who was sitting on her left.</p><p>“I don't care what day it is, this is delicious.” Agnes exclaimed, picking a stray strip of juicy chicken off of the plate, narrowly avoiding Soji’s blade.</p><p>“Careful!” Cris huffed, “You don't need to butcher the thing, its already dead!”</p><p>“Well,” it was Sevens turn to interject. “Seeing as how it was replicated, it was actually never alive in the first place.”</p><p>Soji smirked and haphazardly deposited a few roughly sliced pieces of breast onto Cris’ plate. Agnes agreed, grabbing a leg and tucking in rather messily. Elnor said nothing, brow furrowed, temporarily pacified by a particularly tasty looking parsnip. </p><p>Raffi smiled and took a sip of her wine. She had been doing well since the mission on Coppelius and as J-L had said, they were celebrating. Besides. That smug old synth sure did make a decent red. </p><p>The evening continued with more conversation, and Mr Hospitality flitting around refilling their glasses long after the food was gone and the leftovers recycled. Picard had made his excuses and retired to his study, thanking them again for the success of the mission. Soji and Agnes were talking synth, and Cris was trying to once again explain the cultural significance of football to Elnor, another Earth custom that the young Romulan did not seem to grasp. Raffi glanced around, looking for Seven who had slipped away to the bathroom but had been gone a good while now. That bloody Ranger. Still so determined to brood on her own despite everything. With a sigh she got up from her bench and made to check Sevens quarters. When there was no reply, and no sign of her at the bridge, she wandered back down to engineering.</p><p> </p><p>Picard was sitting at his desk in the holographic study, resting his hand against his temple and considering the confidently determined woman in front of him. Seven was standing up straight, hands behind back, putting on her best cold stare, and waiting patiently for Jean-Luc to respond to her request. </p><p>“I understand what you are saying, Seven, believe me I do, but it is not my place to interfere.”</p><p>“I have already interfered, Picard. I am asking you to help me set things right.” </p><p>“Set things right? You killed a woman in cold blood after I explicitly advised you against it.”</p><p>Seven nodded curtly. “That is correct. And now there is a fight for control of the sector. If we favour the appropriate parties we can undermine the authority of the harvesters.”</p><p>Picard breathed out, exasperated. “So now you’re asking me to get involved in a turf war? Really this is highly inappropriate. I’m a Starfleet Admiral I can’t side with a gang, even if they are a lesser evil. Isn’t this a job for The Rangers?”</p><p>“Actually, no. Freecloud has never been our jurisdiction, and even if it was, resources are limited and I no longer have a ship.”</p><p>Picard stared up at the resolute woman who had indeed risked her life and sacrificed her ship to save them.</p><p>“Hey, Jean-Luc have you seen Sev-” Raffi burst through the door without knocking and stopped at seeing the two of them deep in conversation. “Oh.” She said, a little surprised. “Never mind.”</p><p>Seven, sensing that she was starting to break through to the old man, ignored Raffi’s impromptu entrance and continued. “In this instance however, the Rangers are in agreement that intervening would be beneficial for everyone involved. But they will need my support, and yours too, if you are willing. We should rendezvous with The Rangers. We can discuss this further but regardless, I could really do with picking up my regeneration unit.”</p><p>“Regeneration unit?” Raffi enquired, and then a mischievous chuckle  “Hey, is that why you’ve been so sleepy?”</p><p>Seven blinked and shot a slow hard stare at Raffi, who bit her lip, before turning back to face Picard.</p><p>“Jean-Luc.” She said firmly, appealing to their new familiarity, “Icheb was one of many of Bjayzls’ victims. And there will be many more still if we don’t do something now. If not for me, then do it for Hugh.”</p><p>Picard held Sevens gaze and considered. This was a sure tug at his newly synthesized heart strings. Hugh had made it his life’s work to rehabilitate XBs, a marginalized minority that since being cut loose from the Romulans, didn't stand a chance without the support of the federation. Finally, against his better judgement, Picard sighed out loud again and spoke to the two woman. “Very well, but we are doing this properly, we are only there to support, do you understand?” </p><p>Seven nodded again and smiled at the old man, “I will set a course for Fenris. We can convene there and discuss the plan for Freecloud.”</p><p>Picard shook his head but smiled wryly, “Well there's no point in wasting time. Make it so.”</p><p>Seven turned on her heel to find Raffi, who’s grin had vanished and was looking rather pale. “Wait…” she said slowly, looking from Jean-Luc to Seven, “We’re going to Freecloud?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've realised there is a lot of sighing in this fic. Oh well. Heres some more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raffi was at the helm. Again. Fuck. When she’d said to Seven that she didn't have to do it all on her own, she hadn't exactly meant ‘come on team, lets turn this ship around and jump right into the middle of a gang war.’ After locking herself in her quarters and waking up that morning feeling like twelve tonnes of horse shit, Raffi had consulted the navigation logs to make sure that this was really happening, before begrudgingly taking her station. </p><p> </p><p>Seven had strode from Jean-Luc’s study the night before with nothing more than a nod and Raffi had been left with the old man, staring wordlessly in her tipsy state and fighting the urge to go behind the desk for the nearest bottle. </p><p>Picard rubbed his bald head wearily as Rios burst into the room.</p><p>“Hey Picard,” Cris was wobbling a bit from the booze “Can you explain to me why there’s a scary ex-Borg in my chair warping us to Fenris?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, captain. I gave the order. Maybe we should talk about this in the morning.”</p><p>“The morning? I think we should talk about this now. Hell, I think we should have talked about this an hour ago, before we let tertiary-adjunct over there get us all killed.”</p><p>“Hey, J-L you’ve had a bit too much to drink, right?” </p><p>“I don't know Raffi, maybe Seven has a point. The least we can do is gather more information.”</p><p>“Information?!” Rios stuttered, “The last time we were in those parts you nearly got your head cut off. Not to mention Kar Kantar, who I am sure will be extremely pleased to see the guys who blasted the wing off his bird of prey. This is a mistake, Admiral.”</p><p> </p><p>Raffi hadn't been happy about heading into the troubled territories last time, and she was even less happy about it now. All of this paired with the impending realization that she may soon be within calling range of her estranged son was making for a particularly rough morning. A very hungover Rios had assumed his position in the captains chair and was rubbing his eyes in between course corrections, a lit cigar drooping from the corner of his mouth. Raffi hadn't had the heart to tell him to put it out. He didn't like this any more than she did. </p><p>“Status?” He barked over at Soji who was sitting at tactical.</p><p>“Nothing on the long range sensors. But according to Sevens logs we still have a good day at maximum warp before we pass through the heart of the conflict.”</p><p>“High alert. I want regular sweeps. We don't want to be caught with our pants down.”</p><p>“Aye, captain.”</p><p>Soji had been extremely keen to learn as much as she could about starship procedure seeing as how she was finally on a course of her own choosing, and her disciplined professionalism was really starting to come in handy now that Raffi and Rios were both reduced to apprehensive wrecks at the prospect of their latest mission. Soji seemed un-phased, if not eager, with the desire to prove herself to the captain she had previously tried to undermine. “Where is Seven anyway?” She asked.</p><p>Rios shrugged and turned to look at Raffi.</p><p>“Pfft. Don’t look at me. Hopefully down in engineering giving our phaser banks a good kick up the-”</p><p>Agnes took this moment to make herself known. “Hey! Uh, what’s going on? What did I miss?”</p><p>***</p><p>“Aaargh!” Raffi shouted in frustration as a sudden violent jolt rocked the ship and her chicken salad clattered from the mess table onto the floor.</p><p>“Sorry!” A high pitched voice drifted down from the bridge. Rios had decided to give Agnes a crash course in navigational piloting and Raffi cursed under her breath, praying that they would even make it to the rendezvous in one piece. </p><p>“Our new helmsman is not taking to this particularly well then.”</p><p>Raffi looked up from her desolated lunch to see Seven standing over her, thumbs looped in belt and looking entirely nonplussed. </p><p>“You could say that.” Raffi said with an agitated sigh as she knelt down and began scraping up the wilted leaves.</p><p>“Would you like me to replicate you something else?”</p><p>“No.” Raffi replied sharply. “I mean, it’s fine. I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Seven sat down at the bench opposite where Raffi had been sitting, eyeing the woman quizzically.</p><p>“You should eat Raffi, we should all try and gather as much strength as we can.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” </p><p>Seven looked a little taken aback at Raffi’s slightly combative tone and raised her eyebrow before choosing her words carefully.</p><p>“You seemed disturbed by the situation on Freecloud. I thought you would be pleased at the opportunity to restore order.”</p><p>“This isn't about me though, is it Seven.” It was a rhetorical question, spat bitterly, but of course the drone took it upon herself to respond.</p><p>“This is about taking necessary steps to protect those who are vulnerable. You told me you admire what I do with the rangers, and now I require the assistance of this crew.” </p><p>Raffi decided to leave the rest of the scattered salad where it was and take her seat back at the table opposite the annoyingly calm Ranger. She put her face in her hands and breathed deeply. How could she explain this to Seven. The anger at not being consulted, the assumption that what she was doing had been in Raffi’s own interests. The sheer audacity of putting everyone in danger again when the dust was only just starting to settle from their last impossible endeavour. Seven waited silently and patiently, hands clasped in front of her on the table with a clear desire to understand what she had done wrong. Those serious blue eyes were washed with a gentle, curious concern and Raffi felt herself easing a little. Dammit. </p><p>“I just…” Raffi began, shaking her head, why did this notorious Borg have to be so damn cute sometimes? She knew there was logic behind this Rangers actions. She knew deep down that since they had the power, they should do all they could to help. She wasn't a Starfleet commander any more, and the slightly juicy prospect of once again defecting from the directive of an association that had jilted her, she had to admit, was a little bit inviting. And it was always kinda fun seeing the Admiral go rogue. Raffi had decided not to share with Seven the complexities surrounding her relationship with her son, so how could she expect her to understand her absolute dread at the idea of another confrontation? Seven was certainly no mind reader and there was no point in projecting her anxieties onto this determined woman who was only doing what was in her frustratingly noble nature. Her and Picard were like two peas in a dutiful space pod. Protect the weak, rescue the helpless, and that fresh batch of freaky Romulan XB’s definitely fell into the vulnerable category. God dammit.</p><p>“I just wish you had talked to me first. If we’re gonna be a team we need to make decisions together. All of us.” </p><p>Seven nodded and considered. “Time was of the essence and I assumed that going straight to Picard would be the most efficient course of action. I apologize for blind-siding you.”</p><p>Raffi huffed but accepted the apology with a nod as Seven continued. “I promise that I will do all I can to ensure the survival of this crew.” </p><p>“Yeah, well. It’s not exactly just the guns-blazing-outlaw-scrapping that I’m worried about.”</p><p>“You have a son on Freecloud.” Seven observed.</p><p>“Yeah. I would love to see him, make sure he’s okay, but just because I was right about those treacherous Romulans doesn't erase the last decade I spent abandoning him.”</p><p>Seven said nothing but looked into Raffi’s sad eyes and reached across to take an anxiously fidgeting hand in her own, gently stroking with her thumbs. </p><p>Raffi sighed but managed a small smile at Sevens sincere attempt to comfort her. The last few days had turned out to be a lot less blissful than she had hoped, their steamy and yet short lived make out session seemed to be a distant, carefree memory. Maybe this was karma for complaining about all those boring night shifts. Or just good old cause and effect. Either way, as she felt the strong hands softly caressing her own and that intense stare never once breaking her gaze, she wanted nothing more than to get up and drag this relentlessly intoxicating individual back to her quarters. There was definitely a more mutually beneficial way they could settle this tension and Raffi was just getting ready to pull the Ranger to her feet and start working out a few frustrations when the ship was hit with another sharp and violent jolt.</p><p>“Rios!” Raffi shouted angrily at the interruption as her wandering mind was brought swiftly back to the current moment. “Can you just like, maybe stop letting Jurati fly the ship?!”</p><p>“Oh, wow. Okay.” </p><p>Seven let go of Raffi’s hand and the two of them turned to see Agnes, who had slipped down to the mess unnoticed in their dreamy haze and was now standing by the replicator holding a glass of chocolate milk that had mostly spilt on to the floor.</p><p>“Raiders.” Seven muttered as she urgently got to her feet, the now unmistakable sound of phaser fire ricocheting across the hull.</p><p>“You know, I thought I was doing pretty good.” Agnes mumbled. </p><p>“Oh, honey.” Raffi stopped to look apologetically at the Dr. for a moment before following Seven and running up the steps to the bridge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for some ACTION. not that kind of action. heids oot the gutter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were still some way out from Fenris. Having taken an alternative route to avoid being caught in a crime-lord crossfire, they had warped right into a trap. The stealthy unmarked ships had been lurking behind a nearby moon, waiting for unsuspecting cargo vessels to pass by, warp signatures hidden from the long range sensors by the interference of a nearby ion storm. </p><p>Seven had reached her post first, analysing Rios’ initial scan while Raffi scrambled over to ops. “On  screen.” She commanded, and Raffi, who had begun pushing buttons before she had even taken her seat, threw the visual onto the display.</p><p>They were in the midst of a small and sparsely populated system. Desolate looking sickly yellow planets were temporarily highlighted by flashes of intense atmospheric electricity from the storm raging in the near distance, strikes of angry white lightning were wrapping around irregularly shaped moons, carving into the rock and illuminating the unidentified attackers spinning through the chaos towards them.</p><p>“Friends of yours?” Rios asked, attempting to lighten the mood. Raffi was less than reassured by Sevens lack of response as the woman took over control of the weapons array and quickly began altering phase variance in attempt to penetrate the raiders shields. </p><p>The following minutes felt like an eternity and were spent trying in vain to ward off the two encroaching vessels, with elaborate evasive manurers from Rios, and an unrelenting battery of aggressive phaser fire from Seven. The attacking ships were both significantly smaller than La Sirena, but they were heavily armoured and lightning quick as they dodged phaser beams and torpedoes, rolling in for yet another vicious assault.</p><p>Raffi was assessing the situation from her console and attempting to shout a continuous update over the frequent blasts that were hitting the ship, jerking them violently in their seats. “Shields are down another 20%, Rios they’re targeting our weapons system.” </p><p>The ship took another rocking hit. Seven shouted over to the bridge crew, “Raffi, I need you to open up communications and send the Rangers our coordinates. Use the distress beacon, authorisation Seven-bravo-delta-one. Captain, if we move further into storm the Raiders might follow, but our ship is more powerful and far more likely to withstand the atmospheric pressure.”</p><p>Rios let out a colourful selection of Spanish expletives as he pulled La Sirena into a complex series of twists and turns in a futile attempt to skirt the brunt of the onslaught.</p><p>“Cris, they're attempting to beam aboard, if we don't do something we’re not gonna hold out much longer.” Raffi turned to look at the captain who locked eyes with her for a second and let out a frustrated groan. </p><p>“Oh well, dammed if we do, dammed if we don't.”</p><p>With that, La Sirena surged forward on full impulse towards the eye of the storm.</p><p>A steady clattering of unsecured objects and equipment around them slowly built into a deafening crescendo as a ferocious turbulence rippled throughout the ship. Agnes, who had been hovering behind them, yelped and grabbed on to Elnor for support. Picard had made it to his seat at the back of the bridge and was looking on through the viewscreen, frowning gravely. The emergency lighting added to the eeriness of the scenario as the mighty storm rumbled across the hull, the occasional flash of electricity temporarily illuminating the dimly lit cabin.</p><p>“The interference has blocked their transporter beams and they’re backing off, but hull stress is reaching critical level, we’re gonna have a breach if we don’t transfer all available power to shields.” Raffi was remaining calm despite the hopelessness of the situation. </p><p>“Do it.” Rios commanded, all of his focus was on the piloting controls and keeping the ship steady.</p><p>Raffi flicked through the ships systems shutting down every non essential, but the crazy surges of energy were still beating them senseless. </p><p>“Eh? Captain, Ah don’t mean tae interrupt, but we’ve got a wee bit of a problem doon here.” Iain had come online with the ships emergency alarm, indicating an imminent power failure. “Ah deh mean tae push the issue, so tae speak, but if the main power matrix fails, you're all gonnae die.”</p><p>“Seven, get over to engineering.” Rios yelled over the noise, “Soji take tactical.” </p><p>“Let it fail.” Seven was getting to her feet a little too calmly.</p><p>“What?!” Raffi and Rios shot back in unison.</p><p>“Eh… That's no advisable, hen. We’ll be deid in the water.”</p><p>“Reconfigure the shields through the back up. I’ve already rerouted life support.” Soji took Sevens station as the steadfast Ranger ran over to the back of the ship. “We only need to buy more time, if we turn the ship around now the auxiliary thrusters should be enough to get us out of here.”</p><p>Seven took over from Iain and began frantically adjusting the shield matrix, Rios gently spun the ship starboard on the last surge of power before everything went dark. </p><p>“Aw, whit?!” The engineering hologram flickered briefly before fizzling out.</p><p>Raffi sat back and took a breath as the lights on her console faded.</p><p>“Okay, initiating axillary thrusters.” Rios tapped a few commands into his single remaining orange display. “Keep an eye on those shields. I’m gonna slowly start pushing us out of here but if those scumbags are still waiting for us…” he shook his head slowly. “Meirde.”</p><p> </p><p>The rumbling and rattling was starting to subside a little now as they neared the edge of the storm, attempting to emerge as far away as possible from the point where they had entered. The magnetic strikes that the metal hull had been attracting were becoming less frequent now, and the energy surges affecting their systems were starting to cease. Elnor was holding a battery powered torch over Seven who was working to get main power back online. Raffi and Soji were sitting rather helplessly at their dead consoles as Rios gave the thrusters a few short bursts, one after the other, gently propelling them over the gravimetric eddies. Picard and Agnes, who had been remarkably silent this entire time, were sitting in the dark anxiously listening for any sign of another attack.</p><p>“Well I think that constitutes as getting caught with our pants down.” Soji joked, wryly. </p><p>Raffi turned to look at the young synth, Rios just grunted, all of his attention was focused on the positioning of the planets through the viewscreen which was all he had to navigate.</p><p>“Seven, it would be really good if we could get some power up here.” He shouted across the deck.</p><p>“I’ve restored partial systems.” </p><p>“Seven! Weapons, now!”</p><p>Seven looked over to the bridge to see her crew sitting helpless as sure enough, the pair of relentless alien vessels had zeroed in on their location and were once again powering up their weapons, ready for the kill. “Reverting power from aft shields, brace for impact!”</p><p>Rios jerked the ship into a graceless roll, narrowly avoiding a phaser blast that skimmed the edge of their wing. </p><p>As their perception from the viewscreen turned upside down, most of the controls from tactical blinked online and Soji yelled in a panic, smashing the buttons semi randomly and sending out a few erratic blasts of their own. </p><p>Raffi attempted to take over some of the manual controls to help her get a lock on their target, but her console was still pretty much useless. Shit. The young synth was far from prepared for space warfare.</p><p>Suddenly, another cascade of weapons fire was raining down on them. La Sirena levelled out in time to see a formidable looking assault class vessel free falling towards them, blasting one of their attackers with a direct hit to the hull. The fast but unsuspecting raiders, seeing that they were out gunned by this new ship, paired with Soji’s blind warning shots, changed course and retreated. Zipping to warp as soon as they were clear of the nearest moon. </p><p>“Friends of yours?” Rios asked again.</p><p>Seven looked up from the plasma conduits she had been realigning, and back across the flight deck at the approaching ship. “Yes.”</p><p>“Seriously, what is it with you guys and timing?” Raffi spun her chair around and saw Seven raise her eyebrow in a smile before one last stray bolt of electricity coursed through the now partially vulnerable ship, bursting plasma through the exposed relays and knocking the Ranger to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mild depiction of violence, not quite enough to warrent an archive warning in my opinion but dont worry, we've still got time. Also its been a minute so this ones slightly longer than usual. as a treat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don't care, Raffi.” Rios whispered aggressively “That was too close for comfort. One more attack like that and we’ll all be floating in the void. I told you this was a bad idea.”</p>
<p>Picard's diplomatic tone drifted into the discussion. “We’ve come this far, Captain, I have briefed you all on our objectives. The Rangers hold enough respect that we should be relativity protected from here on out, I understand your trepidation but we are here now weather you like it or not and I need everyone on the same page.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t get it.” Rios again, “Haven't we reached our galaxy saving quota for the month? The ship needs significant repairs before we get involved in something like this.”</p>
<p>“I agree this has all been rather hasty,” Picard responded, “but if Seven is correct we need to act now. The plan is already in motion and will be far more likely to succeed with our help. Thousands of XB’s were already slaughtered as a result of our intervention on the cube and that does not rest easy on my conscience. Hugh was a dear friend, and Seven has risked everything to save us multiple times. I admit I was reluctant at first but we must proceed.”</p>
<p>“You and your conscience, J-L.” Raffi sighed, but then turned to her other friend. “I’m sorry Cris, but I agree.”</p>
<p>“Well Raff, you've certainly changed your tune.” Rios grumped.</p>
<p>The bright lights from sickbay burned behind the Rangers eyelids as she found herself slipping back into an uneasy consciousness, hearing the urgent whispering voices of her crew around her. Seven slowly blinked open her eyes to find herself lying on a bio-bed. She could see Raffi standing over her, arms crossed and sighing exasperatedly at a grimy looking Rios who had no doubt been wrestling with an unresponsive warp core. Hand on hips, sweaty tank top and tool belt around his waist. Seven’s newly recovered awareness went unnoticed for a moment as snippets of what had happened gradually pieced themselves together in her mind. The attack. Raiders. A violent explosion that she could still kinda feel ringing in her ears. </p>
<p>“I mean, okay I understand where you’re coming from, I do.” Rios continued,  “And I’m sorry about your girlfriend but…”</p>
<p>“Hey, you know what spaceman? Shut it.” Raffi shot at the captain who raised his hands in defence, suddenly remembering why he never argued with Raffi. “And she’s not my…”</p>
<p>“Owch.” Seven groaned. More at the feeling of several intensive plasma burns than Raffi’s defensive indignation, but Rios and Picard raised their eyebrows as a concerned Raffi snapped back round, worry and relief briefly flooding her face as she quickly brought a hand to sevens cheek, leaning in close and eyeing her up and down before moving hand to forehead and checking her temperature.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re awake.” The EMH stepped forward with a tricorder and began scanning seven up and down. “That must have been quite a blast you took.”</p>
<p>Raffi took a step back and crossed her arms again, frowning down at the disoriented Ranger. </p>
<p>“Certainly feels like it.” Seven croaked, wincing as she tried to move her arms and sit up. Emil pushed her back down onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Please stay where you are. I am still assessing for further internal damage.” </p>
<p>Seven groaned but lay back on the bed, closing her eyes and breathing through the pain. She was wearing a medical gown, it seemed her superficial burns had been treated to some extent with a dermal regenerator, but her skin still felt raw, and it had been a while since she’d been knocked clean out like that.</p>
<p>“The Rangers responded to our distress call?” she asked groggily.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Rios told her gently, subtly very relieved that the former Borg was alright. “That was some quick thinking with the shield array. Sorry the ship blew you up a bit.”</p>
<p>Seven laughed, but winced again at the pain in her ribs.</p>
<p>“Try not to move.” The EMH told her as he went to retrieve an osteogenic stimulator.</p>
<p>“The warp core is still offline. We had to get the holos back on to sort you out first.” The captain updated her on the situation, “But we’ve got replicators now and your friend Miok is helping us with repairs. Weird guy, but seems to know his way around an engine room.”</p>
<p>“How long was I out?” She asked.</p>
<p>“About four hours.” Raffi said crisply.</p>
<p>“It was touch and go there for a minute,” Picard interjected. “Agnes managed to keep you stable. Its good to have you back.”</p>
<p>Seven nodded and gave Raffi a quick glance. The woman was quiet after her initial relief and her face was a stern mix of emotions that Seven was finding it quite hard to pinpoint. Oh well. At least they were alive. It was times like these she was extremely grateful for her cybernetic enhancements. Not many would have faired so well from taking a plasma blast to the chest at such close range. </p>
<p>“I would like to run a few more tests,” Emil informed them. “Now that we are out of the woods I would be grateful if you could all give the patient some space. She needs to rest.”</p>
<p>Picard gave her a smile and a gentle pat on the hand. Rios nodded, “Glad you’re okay, Seven.” And the two of them turned to leave. Raffi stayed put, arms still crossed and out of the holograms way, so he didn't complain. There was something about Raffi’s fixed demeanour that made him quietly decide to pick his battles. </p>
<p>“Elnor?” Seven asked, suddenly remembering the young warrior who had been by her side, and looking around hurriedly at the otherwise vacant sickbay.</p>
<p>“The kids fine.” Raffi assured her. “We fixed him up. Beside himself about you though, he waited to make sure you were gonna be alright then the doc sent him to his quarters to rest. You took the brunt of it. He was lucky.” Raffi paused, remembering the shock of the explosion and Elnor yelling for help, clutching Seven in his burnt arms and attempting to pick her up. Agnes and Raffi running over to assist, frantically half carrying half dragging her limp body down to the lab. “We thought you were dead.”</p>
<p>Seven breathed in. Her heart had started palpitating a little too fast at the thought of losing another young man under her charge. She smiled weakly up at Raffi who was still looking a little bit pissed off at the apparent prospect of losing her, though. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Raff. Looks like you can’t get rid of me that easily.”</p>
<p>Raffi inhaled and exhaled deeply, suddenly letting her anger go at the soft quippy statement and affectionate abbreviation coming from Sevens dry lips. She was still standing strong and poised but her face showed all of the worry, fear, and anguish that she had been battling with over the past few hours. </p>
<p>“Well anyway, your Ranger buddy said he brought that regeneration thing for you. I’ll see about getting it brought down to sickbay.” </p>
<p>“That would be a good idea.” The EMH was finishing up repairing a few broken ribs. “I’ve done all I can for your human physiology, so probably best to let those nano probes do their work.”</p>
<p>Seven nodded. She hadn’t regenerated since Coppelius. No wonder she was feeling ragged. “If you’re done here, I’d rather go back to my quarters if it’s all the same to you.”</p>
<p>Emil looked like he was about to protest but Seven finally managed to sit up and carried on, “I would rather regenerate in private. It’s a little exposed out here and I might be out for a while. If there’s any change in my bio sign I have no doubt you will be automatically alerted.”</p>
<p>The EMH nodded. Again choosing not to argue with the no-nonsense crew mates. “Very well. Ms Musiker, if you could escort our patient. Make sure she goes straight to her quarters and drinks plenty of liquids, and Miss Nine, I want to see you back here as soon as you’re up and about again.”</p>
<p>Seven raised her eyebrow at the assumption of her title and swung her legs off the bed attempting to push herself up, she stumbled a bit but Raffi caught her, pulling an arm around her shoulder and lifting her steady on her feet. </p>
<p>“So the captains still not too happy about this, huh?” Seven asked as they made their way out of sickbay through the mess.</p>
<p>“He’s just worried. And after what just happened I can’t really blame him.” Raffi sighed, wrapping her arm securely around Sevens waist to support her as they walked.</p>
<p>“Yeah that was pretty intense, even for these parts. Maybe this was a bad idea.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just concentrate on walking, hon.” Raffi said strictly, “All this Borg tech you got going on doesn't exactly make you the lightest.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so make it about by weight.” Seven laughed incredulously but stopped talking as they reached the steps and Raffi began hauling her up by the arm draped over her shoulders. Seven grabbing on to the rail to assist the ascent, still in a fair amount of pain.</p>
<p>“I should go talk to the others.” Seven said in between breaths as they reached the flight deck.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not gonna happen.” Raffi steered the woman towards her quarters. “Why don’t you get some clothes on first.”</p>
<p>Seven laughed again and Raffi also managed a grin as she reached the door and tapped for entry, taking a brief pause against the door frame to look at her headstrong companion. Trust Seven to suddenly be finding everything so funny. If she knew a near death experience would make the Borg so receptive to her jokes, she would have tried to space her weeks ago. </p>
<p>There was a brief pause before the door whooshed open and Raffi felt her weary Ranger relax into her a little, she put her other arm around Sevens waist and pulled her close, resting her cheek against matted blonde hair and squeezing her gently. The sleepy Seven let out a quiet noise of content and once they were inside, Raffi was reluctant to let her go, but settled her down on the bed and walked over to the replicator. Seven’s quarters were even smaller than her own and pretty sparse, the place was clean and barley looked lived in at all. She tapped in for a tall glass of water and handed it to the woman sitting on the edge of the bed, who nodded gratefully and drank.</p>
<p>“Cris,” She said, tapping her comm badge, “can we get that regeneration unit over to Seven’s quarters?”</p>
<p>Cris replied with what was probably an acknowledgement, over the noise of some unhappy sounding engines, and Seven put the glass on the bedside table as Raffi came to sit down next to her. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you pick one up from the cube?” Raffi asked curiously, “I didn’t realise you had to regenerate.” </p>
<p>“Well I didn’t think a Borg alcove would really go with the décor.” Seven quipped, reaching over to grab the cup and take another sip of the water. </p>
<p>“I suppose it would be a little cramped in here.” Raffi humoured lightly, looking around at the bare cabin and waiting for Seven to continue.</p>
<p>“I could have probably built another portable unit but I didn’t want to cause another delay. I can usually manage a good few months without it at this point, I don’t exactly like being dependant on it. Dependant on anything, for that matter. But it does keep the old implants sharp, gotta say.” She finished with a sigh. “Nothing like a good regeneration.”</p>
<p>“Gotta keep those nano probes kickin’ huh?”</p>
<p>Seven smiled sadly, “Something like that.”</p>
<p>The door chimed and Agnes’ voice beeped through, declaring her presence before the door swished open to admit her entry. She stepped into the room, grinning at seeing the Ranger up and talking, despite being a little worse for wear. </p>
<p>“Hey, how are you? Cris asked me to bring this down.” She held out a small silver orb and Seven took it from her.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Agnes. Yeah, I’m okay. Functional.”</p>
<p>Raffi looked at the odd metal object. It was slightly smaller than one of Cris’ footballs, with crossing metal strips adorned with a few lights and switches. It was far from the monolithic Borg technology she had seen at the cube, almost decorative in it’s simple form. She watched curiously as Seven placed the discreet interface on the night stand and a few spindly legs jutted out to keep it from rolling. </p>
<p>“Okay. Well we’re all glad your alright.” A lingering Agnes made her way back out of the door awkwardly, “Have a good regeneration.”</p>
<p>Raffi and Seven both smiled at the Dr. as the door swished shut again, leaving them alone.</p>
<p>“It doesn't walk does it?” Raffi questioned slightly nervously, eyeing up the strange three legged orb. </p>
<p>“Hah.” Seven laughed, “Not unless I ask it to.”</p>
<p>“Right.” Raffi responded, choosing not to enquire further. “Very… sleek.” </p>
<p>“It’s efficient, having something that doesn't take up much space.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Practical.” Raffi agreed, but not quite believing this was the main reason for the understated unit. It was obvious to her that Seven was underplaying the emotional discomfort her Borg physiology represented. But she couldn't really blame her, if she had spent her childhood in the collective she probably wouldn't want constant reminders either. She had no idea how hard Seven must have tried over the years to become human, and yet the frustration of that end goal remaining forever out of reach. She wanted to tell her that it was okay, that she was perfect the way she was, and a few nano probes didn't negate her humanity. But she doubted the woman needed a lecture right now, and it was probably all things she’d heard before anyway. Seven was getting up to replicate some cottons from her data base, clearly continuing with her life the way she always did, it really wasn’t the time for Raffi to start trying to play therapist by taking a stab at her insecurities. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna shower.” Seven stated, fresh clothes in her arms as she turned to face Raff who was still sitting on the bed. </p>
<p>“Uh...Okay, yeah sure, are you… good?”</p>
<p>Seven raised her eyebrow. “I believe I can manage to wash myself.”</p>
<p>“Well, the EMH told me to keep an eye on you so I’m gonna stay here.” Raffi’s gentle concern turned to a slight hint of a cheeky grin. “Just shout if you, uh… require assistance.”</p>
<p>Seven rolled her eyes and smirked at the not so subtle woman who was now leaning back on the bed supporting herself with outstretched arms, legs crossed, but one foot in the air wiggling playfully. The fatigue was getting far too heavy for Seven though, and she shook her head disbelievingly at Raff before turning with a smile and letting herself into the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>regeneration unit was inspired by the orb that was apparently scutteling around the floor of the cargo bay in dark fronteir part 1, might not come up again but thought it was a fun little thing to add in. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When her regeneration cycle ended, Seven instinctively reached over across the bed as she opened her eyes, expecting to find Raffi by her side. But the intelligence officer was no where to be found and Seven groggily sat up, shaking off the deep dreamless trance she had been in. She had programmed the cycle to wake her up just before completion, to stay in sync with the rest of the crew. There was still much work to be done but her nanoprobes felt sufficiently replenished as she scanned the room and cross checked her memory module. She got to her feet quickly, already feeling the improvement to her motor control, the quick stint felt like a much needed factory reset and she could already feel the benefits to her human physiology as well the Borg. She got dressed quickly, noticing that the purple bruises on her skin were already starting to fade and the raw pinkness left by the plasma burns had all but disappeared. She was slightly concerned however, by the spontaneous way in which she had awoke. Reaching out for someone who wasn't there before she could even analyse what she was doing. The movement had been impulsive in her semi conscious state and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe her systems weren't functioning as well as she thought after all. She was an individual. She was no longer reliant on the collective. It bothered her. </p><p>Pulling on her jacket that someone had left folded neatly on a chair, Seven exited her quarters and strode straight over to engineering where she could hear the busy sounds of hypo-tools and conversational diagnostics. </p><p>Rios and Iain were tinkering with the primary power matrix, and Picard was standing over them talking with a familiar figure in sliver plated lightweight tactical armour. She raised her human hand in the Vulcan salute as she approached the men and Miok, who had turned to notice her arrival, raised his hand to mirror the greeting.</p><p>“You require an update on the situation at hand.” No nonsense. As always. Miok spoke calmly and authoritatively, gnarled face remaining expressionless but a slight nod to acknowledge his old colleague. The battle worn soldier was a sight for sore eyes, if you knew him well enough for the physical sight of him not to make your eyes sore, that is. Most of the Rangers were some kind of galactic misfit in one way or another, and despite Miok’s forever calm demeanour, the conflict of his identity was displayed by the hard line of symmetrical ridges on his forehead. Much like Seven, the duality of his origin was written on his face and the recessive Klingon genes contrasted jarringly with sharp pointy ears, one of which had been partially blown off in a gas explosion some years earlier. A child of two worlds, although now reaching his senior years, this Ranger had fought his way from system to system, sense of honour outweighed only by his cold, unfaltering logic. </p><p>“We are grateful for your intervention, Miok.” Seven addressed the hybrid humanoid.</p><p>“I had just left Gylfi with the cruiser when I picked up your distress call. Your engineer came through. However I must tell you that plans have changed. There is no longer time to regroup on Fenris, The Rangers have intercepted several encrypted transmissions and you’re intelligence officer is working now across a subspace band to help decode them, it would seem that there is an insidious plot to disable Bjayzls competitors by any means necessary.” </p><p>Seven frowned. Jay was long dead but it seemed that her legacy lived on, perhaps now even more dangerous without the subtle and calculated figurehead. If the secret crime organization knew of the Rangers planned involvement, well, their actions could be bold and hard to predict. ‘By any means necessary’ was not exactly a term that Seven felt good about hearing.</p><p>“The worse case scenario,” Miok continued, “Is that the harvesters have formed an alliance with Kar Kantar. In which case the attack on your vessel may not have been a coincidence.”</p><p>Seven exchanged concerned glances with Picard who finally spoke, “Kar Kantar is well aware of La Sirena and may have deduced our connection to the Rangers. It would make sense that he would want to exact revenge on us, he would also potentially profit from siding with the party who offer a lucrative business opportunity in exchange for his services.”</p><p>Seven was overwhelmed. This was meant to be a covert operation but now from what she was hearing, it seemed like half of the gangs in the sector were choosing sides. All she had wanted to do was crush the remaining individuals who had condemned Icheb to death but now the severity of the issue was escalating rapidly. An endless cascade of dominoes with her actions being the initial push that had ignited it all. Of course nothing was ever that simple, but the prospect of the sudden tremendous support that the harvesters had managed to rally was starting to destroy all hope she had left for the quadrant, of doing what was right. There was no law. No morals. Innocent lives were being discarded everyday for the sake of profit. </p><p>Rios got to his feet and held out a few data padds to Seven, which she took. “If you could have a look at the warp core, finish those enhancements you started, we can get moving as soon as possible.”</p><p>The troubled captain was looking at her earnestly, the gravity of the situation was not lost on him and it seemed he had come to terms with the now urgent role that they played.</p><p>“I am sorry for going behind your back Captain, it will not happen again.”</p><p>Rios sighed but gave her a weary smile and an affectionate slap on the shoulder. “If we make it through this you can buy me a drink and we’ll call it even.”</p><p>Seven returned his half smile and gave him a small respectful head tilt before turning and making her way towards the warp core, but before she could get very far, Elnor was running up to her and throwing his arms around her neck, squeezing her tightly.</p><p>“You are alive!” He shouted into her ear, the loud noise was intensified by her enhanced hearing and rattled through her skull, “It fills me with joy!”</p><p>Seven staggered under the weight of the enthusiastic Romulan but she couldn't help but grin as she stepped back and held him firmly by the shoulders, looking into his sincere dark eyes that were brimming with hope and complete trust. The idea of letting him down, of letting him see how defeated she felt, was not an option. She would happily take a thousand plasma blasts for this fearless fighter, and she was grateful on this occasion that her cybernetically enhanced body had provided an appropriate human shield. “It fills me with joy to see you too, Elnor.”</p><p>***</p><p>The warm buzz of the warp core vibrating through the decks was a welcoming sound after so long crawling along at impulse. Seven stepped back to admire her handiwork as Miok approached her.</p><p>“You should familiarise yourself with the latest correspondence from the Rangers. Musiker is at operations.”</p><p>Seven gave her colleague a dark look, “I can do that from my quarters.”  </p><p>“Maybe,” Miok responded, his thick pointy eyebrows furrowed, “But from what I gather your friend also has an invested interest in this mission. I think it would be wise to consult with her.”</p><p>Seven shook her head slowly and stepped forward to check the new configuration on the warp drive. This time she really had been avoiding Raffi. </p><p>“She’s intelligent, capable…” Miok continued with a rare jagged toothed smile. “Your type.”</p><p>“Yeah well,” Seven started, turning to face him, “Bjayzl was my type and look where that got us.” </p><p>“I have watched you battle with this for a long time, Seven. You must honour your emotions. Perhaps this time they are not misplaced.” </p><p>Seven was annoyed by these uncanny assumptions from the man who was always butting his ridged head into other peoples business. He had only just met the crew of La Sirena, were Sevens feelings really that obvious? If so then she was more emotionally compromised than she had thought. Either that or he’d definitely been gossiping with Cris. God dammit. This was exactly the thing she had been trying to avoid. Since waking up that morning she had been plagued by the nagging feeling that a destructive pattern was starting to repeat itself. First the crew of Voyager, the first time she had felt family and kinship, all but lost to her now. Then the Rangers, a community where she had let herself feel safe once again before that too had been compromised by Jay’s betrayal. And now this new collective. La Sirena. Admiral Picard. It all seemed too good to be true and she would not let herself make the same mistake. Of trusting someone, of becoming reliant on anything outside of herself that she could not control… Loving someone. Seven’s stomach lurched at the fleeting thought and she stepped back from the console in complete disarray and denial of this internal admission.</p><p>“Everyone I care for gets hurt, Miok. It is best that I not get involved.” </p><p>Miok studied her stoic expression carefully before replying to this weak statement. </p><p>“I saw you with the Romulan boy. You care for him as you care for the rest of this crew. You are forgetting that others rely on you just as much as you rely on them. This is our strength, not a weakness. And anyway, you have nothing left to lose.”</p><p>Seven shot a fierce look at the man who blinked but remained composed as he continued. </p><p>“However, It seems to me that maybe you're friend Raffi might.”</p><p>***</p><p>Raffi was fidgeting in her seat and absent mindedly gnawing at one of her fingernails as Seven walked up behind her at ops. Miok was right, the woman seemed worried and nervously preoccupied, but she looked up from her busy display to smile at the approaching Seven who leaned against the console, arms crossed, and staring fixedly down at the officer. </p><p>“Hey, hon.” Raffi looked relieved to see her. “I was wondering where you’d got to. I have the transmissions…”</p><p>“That can wait.” Seven said firmly, “I want you to tell me what happened to you on Freecloud.”</p><p>“Uh… Okay… What do you want to know?” Raffi was surprised by this sudden interrogation but Seven held her firm gaze, finally seeing the anxious assortment of complicated emotions that rested behind those beautiful golden brown eyes. There was a pain there akin to her own, and she had been far too wrapped up in herself to take the time to really figure out what was going on with Raff. This strong woman who had comforted her and been by her side, when Seven had never once tried to get her to open up about what had been bothering her, to really understand what she was going through. Well that was gonna change. With a sigh, Seven gently pushed for the information that Raffi was keeping buried just below the surface.</p><p>“I want you to tell me everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smuttery smut smut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been a while. life and lockdown have absoloutley gotten in the way, but in honor of femslash febuary which is apparently a thing, here is the next chapter of this hot mess. slightly smutty but still pretty chill tBH. As always, more in the works but forgive me if my uploads are a little less frequent. Absorbed so much fan fic and burnt the fuck out. Love to you all, and hope you enjoy xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The exchange had been difficult for Raffi. All of the time she hadn't spent worrying about Seven over the last few days, had been spent fighting dark thoughts and the impulse of old addictions that still haunted her. It had been much easier to focus on Seven, to tell herself that her problems were so much worse than her own, and she was doing what she did best by trying to care for the troubled soul. Plus, she had to admit, she had been completely terrified of opening up that part of herself. Exposing the bare truth of her past mistakes to someone, and the intense feelings of shame that it carried. But of course, Seven had been receptive and nothing but supportive. Quietly listening and gently stroking her hand with her thumb the way she did, before finally retrieving the stout bottle of liquor that Rios kept hidden at the con and pouring them both a drink.</p><p>“Well at least something good came out of it.” Seven mused, as she watched Raffi knock back the generous shot.</p><p>“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Raffi scoffed, wiping a trickle of alcohol from her mouth with the back of her hand. She had just finished telling Seven the part where she had completely and utterly failed as a wife and a mother, and now the Ranger was seriously trying to grasp at straws for positive conclusions.</p><p>“Well,” Seven continued, trying not to laugh at Raffi’s incredulous expression and indignantly raised eyebrows. “You haven't failed. You came looking for your son. That’s what brought you to La Sirena. What brought you to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Raffi was barely through the doors of her quarters before grabbing Seven by the belt and slamming her against the wall. Seven responded to this with a contrasting gentleness. Placing her arms around Raffi’s broad shoulders, breathing heavily as the taller woman pushed herself against her, pinning her against the bulkhead and aggressively kissing her neck, hands moving down over her, franticly exploring the shape of her body. Seven let out an audible moan and let her head tip back, Raffi found her lips with her own and started to kiss her passionately, desperately urging their bodies closer. Seven felt herself melt as tongues collided, completely and totally consumed by the sudden onset of lust that this woman was igniting deep inside of her. She complied as Raffi’s urgent hands started to pull off her jacket and she wiggled out, letting it drop to the floor. Raffi quickly ripped off her own coat revealing a tight tank top and exposed skin, Seven ran her hands indulgently over the bare flesh, studying the sharp angles of her shoulder blades with her finger tips before wrapping her arms even tighter around her neck and pulling her closer into the embrace.</p><p>Eventually Raffi broke the kiss, but stayed where she was holding Seven in place against the wall. She gently pressed her forehead against Sevens and felt the occular implant bump against her temple. She raised her hands to cup the blonde woman's cheeks, taking a moment to cool down and catch her breath, eyes closed and just allowing time to pass. Savouring every moment of this long awaited intimacy. The two of them had spoken on the flight deck for a long time, uninterrupted, and Raffi felt like a huge weight had been lifted as she confided in her stern and completely non judgemental companion. She smiled as she brushed Sevens cheek. “Do you think Cris will be mad we left the holos in charge?” </p><p>Seven opened her eyes and smirked back at her partner in crime, pulling her in for another quick kiss. “You know what, Raffi?” she teased before catching her off guard, overpowering her with Borg strength and pushing her back across the room, “I really don’t care.” Raffi’s surprised wide eyes gently narrowed and she laughed mischievously as The Ranger moved towards her, grabbing her shirt and pulling her down onto the bed. </p><p>***</p><p>Raffi awoke to the sound of her comm badge chirping. Fuck. She moved around and found her limbs intertwined with a sleeping, and incredibly naked, Seven of Nine. Visions of the night before gently came back to her, feelings and sensations of utter bliss. She had fallen down on top of the Ranger, no longer trying to dominate, just satisfied to find herself once again in that secure solid embrace, letting herself relax into her, listening to fast breaths and feeling the rise and fall of her chest as warm bodies moved against each other. She recalled the slow tease as garments were discarded, revealing soft pale flesh interrupted by a curious spattering of metal implants that ran beneath the skin, interconnected through bone and cartilage. She explored every micrometer of these alien intrusions, studying the mysterious circular ports running down her spine and discovering this uncharted territory for the first time. The unique feeling of Sevens physiology was not like anything she had experienced before, and in her eyes, only added to the perfection of this fierce and beautiful creature. However as much time as she spent honouring the integrated tech, her careful touch quickly moved to feminine curves, enjoying the softness of the contact, the serene intimacy of the kind only felt when with another woman. </p><p>Her comm badge chirped again, the noise slightly muffled, and Raffi wiggled out of Sevens sleeping grasp to lift her head and scan the room for her jacket which was crumpled in a pile of clothes in the corner. So close and yet so far. Seven stirred a little on her side and moved her enhanced hand out from under Raff who had been lying on top of it. Her weight did not seem to have caused any discomfort due to the reinforced exoskeleton, but the intricate five fingered pattern had been embossed into the skin of Raffi’s stomach with the pressure and she inspected the temporary indentations with curiosity as she rolled over onto her back, trying not to let the worries of the day intrude on the absolutely perfect way in which she had awoken. Not yet anyway. </p><p>“Mmm.” Raffi smiled to herself as a small afterglow of the previous nights escapades tickled through her body. Senses suddenly alert as she shut her eyes again and tried to commit the whole experience to memory. The feeling of capable hands tracing every inch of her, holding her down, lips and tongues brushing the most intimate of places and finally bringing her to a spectacular and much needed release. </p><p>The comm badge chirped for a third time. “Hey! Raffi! Sorry to interrupt…” A small laugh. “But you and Seven are needed at the con.” </p><p>“OKAY, RIOS.” Raffi shouted, exasperated. Seven jerked awake. Startled blue eyes shot open with surprise and she looked around before relaxing, letting out a grumble, and burying her face into the pillow. Hiding under a wayward mop of messy blonde hair. </p><p>“Ah, shit. Sorry Sev. We should probably think about getting up.”</p><p>“Hrrmpf.” The Ranger responded to this by scrambling uncoordinated hands for the blankets and pulling them up over her head. Well then. </p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be a morning person?” Raffi joked to the unresponsive lump curled up under the covers, fairly amused by this pouty display of resistance. Seven just replied with another grumble and Raffi finally gave in, snuggling back down and shuffling in to meet outstretched arms that had popped out to find her, wrapping themselves around her waist and tugging her into a warm hug. Raffi couldn't help but giggle a little bit, feeling like a naughty teenager, but then Seven was nuzzling into her chest and began softly kissing her neck. Shit. She moved her leg over the smooth bump of Sevens hip and moaned as the Ranger urged her closer, experienced hands once again starting out on a trajectory of intrepid exploration...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello again muffins, a quick lil update for you all xx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven was sitting down in the mess sipping her second coffee of the day, the first had been spent in bed with a very contented and scantly clothed Raffi. She smiled to herself and resisted the urge to go back through her memory banks for a play by play recreation of the nights activities, remembering only the naturally retained sound of her athletic counterparts loud and enthusiastic moans of pleasure. Her newly replenished Borg stamina had definitely been appreciated. </p><p>Elnor was perched beside her, smacking his lips on his own beverage with a curious sideways glance in her direction. “Why are you smiling? We are nearing Freecloud, I would think you would be more anxious.” The kid had been following her around like a puppy since she had left Raffi’s quarters that morning. The two of them had decided to leave at slightly different times just to try and retain some kind of charade that there was nothing going on between them, and they were absolutely 100% focused only on the impending mission. </p><p>Rios, who was sitting across from Seven and Elnor, wiggled his eyebrows with a satisfied and shamelessly smug smirk. “Late night?” He enquired, as Seven’s smile quickly vanished, replaced with a badly disguised yawn.</p><p>“There was still much work to do regarding the propulsion system.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Rios joked playfully, “Sounds like they weren't the only thrusters being realigned…”</p><p>“Ehem.” Picard had wandered up to the table and was shooting Rios a tired glare. “Elnor, if you could accompany me to my study I wish to talk with you and Soji.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand…” Elnor got to his feet reluctantly, looking puzzled at the two crew mates who were staring each other down between determined slurps of coffee. </p><p>“You set me up didn’t you.” Seven said coolly after the befuddled Elnor had followed Picard up the steps and out of earshot.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The captain smiled jokingly, feigning innocence. </p><p>“I don’t appreciate you conspiring with Miok behind my back.” </p><p>Rios’ face suddenly turned sombre. “Hey, don’t talk to me about secret conspiring. It’s obvious you like her so don’t mess her about okay? Raffi’s been through enough.” </p><p>Seven responded with her usual cold death stare. “I do not ‘mess about’, Rios.”</p><p>“Hah. Could have fooled me. Playing hot and cold like a broken replicator. You didn’t seem too bothered yesterday when she was practically pulling her hair out at ops.” </p><p>Seven sighed. It was true that she had been negligent to Raffi’s feelings, in fear of her own. Jumping into her work as she always did so as not to confront the complexities of human emotions that she still found so very difficult sometimes.</p><p>“She trusts you, Seven. She won’t even talk to me about what's wrong, hell I’ve know her for years and only just found out that she even has a son. We cant expect to beat these harvester scumbags with a distracted intelligence officer.” </p><p>“So you thought that I would provide a more favourable distraction?”</p><p>“I thought.” Rios whispered firmly though slightly gritted teeth, setting his mug down on the table with a prominent clack. “That you could try a bit harder to understand what ever it is she’s going through.”</p><p>Seven paused to look down at the dark dregs of coffee swimming about in the bottom of her cup. She knew she had to make a decision. It was almost like the captain was presenting her with an ultimatum. It was either in or out. She knew that this slight aggressiveness had a lot more to do with his love for Raffi than any animosity towards herself, and in a way, she agreed. She didn't want to hurt Raffi, but every way she looked at it she was scared that she would. She didn’t really know what she was capable of giving, and although last nights intensely passionate love making had been the best she had felt in years, there was still so much that could go wrong. So much to figure out.</p><p>“We’re in a dangerous profession, not gonna lie.” Rios continued, leaning back and relaxing his tone slightly. “But that's all the more reason to grab every little scrap of joy we can.” </p><p>The sultry captain had indeed not seemed to struggle too much with jumping right into his association with Dr. Jurati, and his fierce loyalty to his long time friend was admirable. </p><p>“Raffi is an incredible woman, Seven.” </p><p>Sevens mind went back to the aggressive wall slamming followed by relentless shagging that had gone on well into the early hours of the morning.</p><p>“Hmm.” She nodded. With a small brow raised head shrug, in definite agreement of Cris’ statement.</p><p>“She’s clearly crazy about your Borg ass so… just look after her, okay?”</p><p>Seven resisted the temptation to inform Rios that her ‘ass’ was entirely natural. Instead, she looked into his wide, expectant eyes and deadly serious expression for a long time before standing up with a slow smile, maybe the decision wasn't really that difficult after all. “Aye, Captain.”  </p><p> </p><p>Soji and Elnor were standing on the transporter pad, Elnor looking rather glum as Agnes powered up the beam with her practised fingers and dispersed their shimmering forms onto the neighbouring vessel. It had been decided that the two of them would accompany the experienced but solitary Miok for the rest of their journey to the near approaching Freecloud. Picard had not been happy about splitting the crew up, but it seemed like a logical course of action to deploy their forces over the two ships at their disposal. The old Starfleet crew would still function like a well oiled machine without the youngsters, and Soji’s tactical training would be beneficial to the smaller assault class vessel, but regardless, he had been hesitant to send her alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Seven and her comrades, but they were hardly the kind to adhere to any strict regulation or rules of engagement. He had made it clear to the blank and blood lusting mercenary that today was not a good day to die. Especially when entrusted with his young proteges. He knew that whatever happened, Elnor would keep him informed and protect the synth. On the other hand, he also suspected that Elnors skilled youthful approach would pair nicely with the older man's time proven expertise and shared preference for hand to hand combat, should it come down it. </p><p>“You know, I’ve never met a half Klingon half Vulcan.” Agnes pondered out loud once the figures on the transporter pad had vanished into nothing. “Weird guy.”</p><p>Picard smiled at her and the two of them made their way back across the deck.</p><p> </p><p>Raffi cracked her knuckles from her chair and pulled up the updated maps of the area, throwing them onto the display with a new found energy. She glanced back at Cris and nodded as J-L and Agnes took their seats at the back of the bridge, catching a quick smile from Seven over at tactical as she turned back to focus on the view screen. </p><p>“Alright guys,” Cris sighed but powered up their engines with a fierce roar. “Here we go again...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>